bleach_retributionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoia Kimisisake
Aoia Kimisisake, or formally known as Alina Heartfield is a Vizard of earth. History Alina had a large amount of spiritual awareness in life. Seeing beings that others around her could not, she was often called a witch or otherwise possessed. Eventually, at the age of 12 a small group of children who were convinced she was a witch decided to prove this theory, and buried her alive. Lying there, she had nothing but time, they had left the traditional pole into the grave that was common at the time, and she could breath, but it was hardly a satisfying breath. She could begin to hear the howls, she knew what it was, and she knew it was getting closer. She could feel the creature walking above her, before it seemed to pass through the dirt, into the coffin with her like it was simply passing through another dimension. It was dark, and at first, all she could see were the eyes, the red, glowing eyes staring down at her. They seemed to emit a light, a weak light that was just enough to illuminate the white on his wide grinned teeth. The creature began to touch her shoulder gently, before sliding his hand gently down her chest, her stomach, all the way to her mid thigh. He did this several times, tickling her in the process, making her laugh gently. This took some time, and humans can adapt to things quickly, Alina was allowed to think, hope, dream, for just a moment that it only wanted to use her briefly, and leave her alone. As if reading her thoughts, at that very moment of hope, the creature began to cut her. At first it was painless, it was confusing, it didn’t register; until the second cut. Lying there for hours, time was lost on her. Covered in her own blood, her skin flayed like it had been through a cheese grater. It began to rain, shortly before it became dark. The rain was comforting, it was cold, it was numbing, it eased the pain, and as it began to rise and rise to her head height, she took solace in the thought it might end her. Suddenly, her body felt light, it wasn’t in pain anymore. Lifting up her arm she felt it, the soft, smooth skin she loved, and valued more than ever. She felt relief, surely it was over, she thought, right before the creature began to laugh. The creature grabbed her by a chain that was now connected to her chest. It pulled her out of the ground, before pinning her to it. She was no longer wearing her normal clothes, but some white gown. Her chest felt heavy, and had a giant chain connected to it, connected to the inside of her chest. This scared her, terrified her, but it was nothing to what the creature said next. “Now we get to start all over again, but at least this time, you should last a lot longer” The creature did start again, and she did last longer, it was not until the crack of dawn that two men in black foreign robes rapidly approached her. Category:Characters